The invention relates to a set of ski poles. Two ski poles are each provided with a grip on their lower end. Each pole has a disk on its end which can turn freely around its axis. In addition, the lower end of the pole forms an extension which can move between a first position in which the pole end forms an extension of the ski pole for a position in which the pole tip is transverse or perpendicular to the axis of the pole element.
A ski pole set with various features is known (CHH 636530). The known ski pole set consists of two ski poles which each have on the lower end of a pole element, a lower pole part which encompasses the pole tip with the disk. The lower ski pole part can swivel around an axis parallel to the axis of the pole tip on the pole element between a first position in which the pole tip forms the extension of the pole element, and a second position in which the axis of the pole tip is transverse or perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the pole element. On the swivelling ski pole part, on one ski pole, is a sleeve-like connecting element which can be moved axially between an out-of-use position and an in-use position. In the in-use position the sleeve-like connecting element, with one end, stands radially apart from its pole element, when the lower part of the one ski pole is swivelled into the second position. When the lower part of the other ski pole is likewise swivelled into the second position, the lower ski pole parts of the two ski poles can be joined to one another via this connecting element such that the ski poles form a transport aid for the ski in the form of a carriage. In contrast, here, the lower pole parts which have been swivelled to the outside and which are joined to one another via the connecting element form the axis and the disks of the two ski poles form the wheels of the carriage-like transport aid which can turn around this axis.
The object of the invention is to devise a ski pole set which enables simplified handling.